Trussing of poultry such as turkeys, chickens, ducks and the like is often accomplished by a plastic or metal trussing device which engages the leg area or hocks of the bird and holds the legs tightly hound to the body and tail of the bird in an effort to close and maintain closed the entry to a cavity within the bird. Such metal devices are often galvanized and due to the processing of the bird, the galvanized metal may deteriorate or flake. Such metal or plastic trusses must also be removed from a dressed bird in order to remove the giblets from the cavity of the bird, then replaced after stuffing the bird for final cooking preparation. This is often a difficult and tedious chore. Additionally, because during the cooking process, the plastic or metal trussing device and the bird are heated to a relatively high temperature. The trussing device will be hot and thus difficult to remove to proceed with removing the stuffing and carving. Thus, there has developed a need for an improved simpler and easy to use trussing device for variously sized birds, poultry or fowl.